fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight
Twilight Twilight is a superior element at the cost of 2000 diamonds. Twilight is very viable for both long and close combat, making it a recommended element to get. However, Twilight can be outclassed by other elements due to its cooldowns. Statistics Damage : Marvelous Defense : High Speed : Fairly fast Spells Dim Light Rise above the skies and release a beam containing both the powers of light and darkness that will stun opponents and deal high damage. --> The symbol of Twilight is shown beneath you and springs upwards while also flinging you in mid air. You will turn elusive during jump and reveals you after a second. Instant clicking will set you still in mid air for 1.5 seconds and release a gray, dim beam that looks starched. Once it hits a solid ground, it will create an explosion that will stun nearby players for 1 second and deliver 260 - 340 damage. Charging for 2 - 3 seconds will make you gradually fall down. This time, it will deal 290 - 430 damage and 2 second stun. This projectile spell has a 12 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 mana Twilight Dimension Lay a dome within your area and capture players in it. Trapped players are paralyzed and dealt medium damage and increase their spells cooldowns for once. --> Click an area within 23 studs around you. This will cause a 10 stud spherical dome to appear on the area. Players affected will be paralyzed inside this dome, while also dealing 31 - 56 DPS for 4 seconds and 100 - 150 base damage (the laying of the dome), dealing a total of 224 - 374 damage. When the dome disappears, it will leave a debuff on those opponents. There is a +3 seconds cooldown for the opponents' close range spells, +2 second cooldown for projectile and multi projectile spells, +4 second cooldown for contact spells, +2 second cooldown for transportation spells and +20 second cooldown for ultimates. This close range spell has a 14 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 1800 mana * Note : 'The debuff affects all spells you have. '''Antumbra ' Send down a number of beams from the skies and gradually damage players and reduce their attack damage by 25% for some time. --> This is also similar to Empyrean Rain. However, these thick, gray cone-shaped beams ￼fall down in an extremely fast pace. Though fast, each can only deal 18 - 36 damage as 12 of them are sent down below. Also, they need to hit the player directly. These beams also deliver a debuff. Any player hit by a single beam will have their attack damage reduced to 25%. This will affect the player/s for 5 seconds and does not stack. This multi projectile spell lasts for 6 seconds. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 2200 diamonds * '''Note : '''The debuff can be shown as a sword with an impaled blade. This will reduce 25% attack damage for all spells. '''Elusiveness Granted by the ability to be elusive for a few seconds, you are invulnerable from any attack but touching any type of fire can reveal your position. --> A purple cape will appear on your back and you kneel west as you cover yourself with it. This will grant you elusiveness for 8 seconds. You will appear faded like a ghost/spectre and you are invulnerable to any attack (except from Light). Any heat seeking projectiles like Quill Daggers and Swords Dance (the throwing of blades) will be unable to detect you, although effects like stun, freeze, paralyze and knockback will affect you. One greatest weakness of this spell is fire. Any type of fire will reveal your true form and your position, and the spell breaks. This will also reset the cooldown of this transformation spell. This has a 14 second cooldown. *Consumes 500 mana and costs 2800 shards Twilight Zone Cast a destructive explosion around you and it turns into a large dome of light and darkness as you become an elusive assassin dashing and slashing players. If you die, a shade is summoned and will slash players with less damage. --> Equip an orb around you as it flies to the sky and explodes rapidly twice, turning to a dome that looks transparent but dark. Eventually all players within 25 studs take 180 damage. Players can move inside the dome but they will be slashed by the user thrice per player, each dealing 80 - 160 damage. This will deliver a total of 340 - 660 damage. When you get killed, you are given a chance to torture your opponents. A shade is summoned to slash the players with twice less damage of the slash damage. This ultimate has a cooldown of 1 minute and 40 seconds. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 3200 shards